


Stop being such a baby

by Cringy_weeaboo



Category: supermega
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Tickling, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringy_weeaboo/pseuds/Cringy_weeaboo
Summary: Lately matt has been more stubborn about using the bathroom, and Ryan knows holding it isnt healthy. So Ryan's got a solutionDeadass wrote this in Instagram DMs





	Stop being such a baby

"I dont have to go dude, why do you keep asking me? I'm not a damn toddler" Matt leaned back on the couch and crossed his legs, shifting a bit. Ryan started asking this as a joke but it seems like Matt's actually been holding it in protest, just like a toddler. "Come on dude, I can tell, you keep squirming and changing positions". Matt blushed as he realized in was in the middle of changing a position and returned to crossing his legs, now bouncing them slightly. "Ryan, let's just start the episode, please". Ryan rolled his eyes as he turned on the capture, "alright, but it's your pants that'll be soaked with piss". After the first recording Matt was more restless than ever, and he even started to hold himself. Matt thought he was being slick by having his hand rest near his crotch but Ryan knew what was up, he knew Matt too well. Ryan flipped off the capture and turned his body to face Matt. "Wh-what are you staring at?". "I can tell you have to go, you're holding yourself". Matt reflexively let go but instantly grabbed himself again when he felt himself leak. "Whatever Ryan, I'm not going". "Oh stop being such a baby and just go". "I'm telling you Ryan, I can hold it". Ryan thought for a second and got an idea, Ryan grinned as he turned to the capture, hovering his hand over the switch. "Alright, you win, we'll record another episode". Matt's body untensed just a little bit, perfect. Ryan made his move, he tackled Matt against the couch and sat on his stomach, pressing on his bladder just a bit, that part was unplanned. Ryan pinned Matt's arms above his head and looked down at him, "you ready to go yet? Or do I have to coax it out of you?". Matt felt his face heat up, he started to grind up into Ryan, both just dismissing it as trying to hold it. "What are you gonna do if I d-dont". Ryan grinned, obviously excited for this question, "this" Ryan releases Matt wrists but immediately starts tickling Matt's ribs. Matt tries to push Ryan off as he let's out a shriek and starts laughing. Matt can feel himself start to leak and he does everything in his power to hold it. "You ready to go yet?". Matt is red in the face and breathing heavily, "n-no". "Well then I guess I'll have to do this" Ryan scoots down, pressing on Matt's bladder along the way, making Matt inhale through his teeth. Ryan is now between Matt's legs, looking up at him. Matt can feel himself start to shiver with anticipation of what Ryan had planned next. Ryan lifted Matt's shirt gently, and then unbuttoned Matt's jeans, all the while making eye contact and grinning. Matt cant bring himself to speak, he feels like he might ruin the moment. And then Ryan grazes his fingers up Matt's stomach, making him reflexively tense and Matt can feel himself leak more. "You ready?" "N-no-". "Too bad" Ryan attacks Matt's hips and stomach. Matt is screeching and gripping the couch arm so hard his knuckles are turning white. "R-rYaN s-S-StOp". "I'm not stopping until you piss yourself". The mere mention of pissing makes Matt leak, this time an amount that's noticable, a wet patch forming on the front of his jeans. Ryan just smiles at his progress and continues on. Matt's crying now, both from laughter and desperation. Ryan knows he cant hold out much longer, and so does Matt. Ryan gets an idea, he stops, looks up at Matt, and moves his hands down ever so slightly and presses down. Matt whines and throws his head back, found it. Ryan pulls down Matt's pants just a bit. And then he's on it, tickling right near Matt's bladder. Matt was caught off guard and instantly loses about half of his bladder into his jeans. The wet patch now spreading more rapidly. Ryan knows hes close, just a little more. "Just do it Matt, please". Matt moans and let's go, flooding his jeans and the couch below. Heavy breathing and the sound of hissing is the only thing to be heard as Ryan stares at the growing wet spot proudly. It slows to a stop and Matt uncovers his face, revealing it to be tear stained and red. "I told you to go before we started"


End file.
